Me Perteneces
by Karita de Angel
Summary: El Shaoran Li: Duque Montblanc, y rey de Austria Ella Sakura Kinomoto: princesa de la casa real de Wittelsbach Eslovaquia. Pésimo summary, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

_**Ella Sakura Kinomoto: princesa de la casa real de Wittelsbach**** Eslovaquia. **__**Su padre: era el rey de Eslovaquia. **__**Su madre era**** la hija consentida**** del conde de Battenbeng de Hungría. **_

_**El Shaoran Li: Duque ****Montblanc**** y rey de Austria. **__**Temido por todos los reyes y señores, cercanos a su reino. **__**Enemigo de los Battenbeng: desde años antes de su nacimiento. una de las familias mas poderosas de Hungría.**_

* * *

**_O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O_**

_historia:** Me perteneces**_

_autora:_**karita de angel**

_capitulo **1** _

_Sakura escuchaba los gritos desperrados y desgarradores sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una parte de ella le decía que debía de salir tomar la antigua espada de su padre y ayudar ha defender a su reino, mientras que la otra parte de su ser le pedía huir de aquella matanza, pero sus pies se negaban a dar un paso. Escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor y por instinto se arrojó al suelo, justo a tiempo para esquivar los fragmentos de madera que volaron en su dirección._

_**- ¡Aquí está!**-gritó una voz llena de satisfacción_

_Aturdida por la explosión, levantó la mirada llena de confusión, frustración y tristeza para encontrarse con una media docena de hombres que empezaban a rodearla. En sus rostros se podía ver una risa siniestra. Sus ojos destellaban maldad, y aunque no podía verlos con claridad estaba segura de que no venían con buenas intenciones. Los ojos de sakura fueron viendo asta que se toparon con las espadas ensangrentadas que ellos cargaban._

_**- ¿Qué quieren¿A quien buscan?**- preguntó aparentando una seguridad que no sentía._

_Uno de los guerreros la tomó con fuerza del brazo, levantándola._

**_- A ti, princesa. Es a ti a quien buscamos._**

_El hombre que habla se reía como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. La jalo de un brazo para acerca la su pecho._

_**- ¡No sea insolente!** – dijo sakura al momento de interponiendo su otro brazo entre sus cuerpos. - **No tiene derecho a tocarme, ni a tutearme.**_

_**- Esta niña cree que no tenemos derechos **- dijo el hombre dirigiendo una mirada divertida a sus compañeros a sus compañeros – **¿Acaso no sabes que acabamos de derrotar a tu ejército?**_

**_- ¡No es verdad!_**

_El guerrero volvió apretujarla._

**_- Eres nuestra prisionera, princesa._**

_**- Los kinomoto jamás seremos prisioneros…preferimos la muerte** – respondió alzando el rostro como para demostrar que no tenia miedo_

**_- Entonces te tomo la palabra…_**

_Sakura contuvo un grito contuvo un grito al sentir que el filo de una espada rozaba su cuello._

**_- Pero primero me nos divertiremos yo y mis compañeros, contigo. _**

_sakura fijo sus ojos en su vestido cuando sintió como intentaban tirar de el, escuchó como su vestido se rasgaba y retrocedió asustada. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y de una bofetada la envió al suelo. El guerrero rió al ver que como la sangre salía de su boca y corría por su barbilla. Los otros hombres soltaron una carcajada al ver como sakura intentaba escapar lanzándose contra ellos para poder escapar. Sakura se percató de su error al sentir que la rodeaban con los brazos y la llevaban hacia el suelo._

_**- ¡Suéltame**! – gritó sakura arañando su rostro._

_El hombre soltó una maldición y lanzó un golpe hacia su mentón. Ella sintió el chocar de sus muelas y gimió adolorida._

_**- ¡Que eso te sirva de lección! idiota****– **dijo el guerrero halando el vestido nueva mente_

_Sakura gritó al sentirse atrapada e intentó quitárselo de enzima pero el hombre apartó sus manos para empezar a besar su cuello que estaba al descubierto._

_**-¡No, no!** – gritó con desesperación sakura_

_**- Serás mía, princesa** – dijo el guerrero colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella._

_Sakura se debatió bajo e intentaba quitárselo de encima y lo miró con todo el odio del que era capaz, anhelando que un rayo cayera sobre él…y con sorpresa vio su sueño materializarse. Algo cálido salpicó sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse que era sangre._

_Una espada acababa de atravesar al guerrero que estaba sobre ella, sakura podía ver la punta a centímetros de su rostro. El hombre soltó un quejido y puso los ojos en blanco mientras que la sangre se escapaba a borbotones por su boca._

**_- ¿Quién sigue?_**

_La princesa levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta, esperando que fuera uno de sus guardianes pero el hombre permanecía semi-oculto por el herido. Horrorizada, sakura observó como el dueño de la espada, la desenvainaba del cuerpo del guerrero y lo apartaba de ella con un empujón. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo._

_Hay lo pudo observar era joven, no delgado para la altura que tenía; mostraba espaldas anchas y un amplio pecho. La chaqueta de cuero sin mangas revelaba los brazos de un fuerte guerrero cubiertos por una camisa blanca y su armadura. El cinturón que rodeaba su cintura era el sitio donde iba su espada y unas daga que se veían en el _

_Las piernas largas también eran gruesas y musculosas. Vestía pantalones de cuero hasta debajo de la rodilla, donde comenzaban sus botas y el cuero de estos estaba adornado con aplicaciones de metal._

_El rostro tenía rasgos muy bien definidos y extrañamente bellos: la nariz recta, los labios bien dibujados y firmes, con un atisbo de crueldad sobre un mentón cuadrado sin barba. _

_Los cabellos castaños y relucientes, que formaban mechones desordenados sobre la frente amplia y las sienes dando le un toque de estar despeinado, sin duda era al quien importante y con dinero._

**_- Que esto les sirva de lección. No tendré compasión del que desobedezca mis órdenes._**

_Sakura quería verlo pero sus ojos no lograban enfocarse. Sabía que él estaba hablando por no podía entender lo que decía. Un terrible mareo invadía su cuerpo y a duras penas controlaba las ganas de vomitar. Olía a sangre y era un olor metálico, punzante…nauseabundo._

_**- No te desmayes** – dijo el hombre tomándola por los hombres._

_Mientras la miraba muy detenidamente el estaba consciente que la joven era muy bella pero ahora era mas bella que hace 2 años que fue la primera ves que la vio. _

_La joven princesa llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda color celeste, ajustado demasiado en la cintura, seguro que por el uso del corsé, tenía un amplio escote que dejaba ver demasiado sus clavículas, la piel expuesta era blanca pero rojiza, debido al sol estaba seguro. Las mangas de su traje eran ajustadas hasta el codo y luego amplias, con cintas azules y blancas acordes al elegantísimo vestido._

_La muchacha llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco despenado por el ajetreo, y no llevaba más accesorios que una cinta negra de terciopelo en su cabello. Su pelo era largo y estaba esparcido por el piso._

_Su rostro era algo infantil tal vez por su edad. Solo tenia 17 o 18 años. Pero muy hermosa para su corta edad_

_Los ojos sus ojos verdes apenas lograban en enfocarse en el rostro del hombre que le hablaba._

_- **Tú…verdaderamente haces llover sangre. ****Y no te me acerqu** –no termino de hablar sakura ya que perdió el sentido perder el sentido._

_Shaoran Li Duque de Montblanc sonrió al verla ha quieta e indefensa entre sus brazos._

_**- Pensé que los kinomoto eran más fuertes** – murmuró contra su oído._

_Shaoran se puso en pie con la princesa entre los brazos y dio la vuelta. Sus guerreros se apartaron respetuosamente para dejarle el camino libre._

**_- Recojan todo lo que hallen de valor…y luego quemen este lugar. ¡Que no haya más que cenizas!_**

_**- ¡si señor!**– respondieron ellos._

_**- Y dense prisa** – les ordenó cruzando el umbral de lo que había sido la recamara de la joven._

_Afuera, la pelea continuaba. Los guerreros de los que defendía el palacio de Wittelsbach. Se enfrentaban a los guerreros del rey de Austria y Duque de Montblanc; con determinación. Aún guardaban esperanza de rescatar a su princesa pero cada vez que intentaban acercarse al Duque, aparecía alguno de sus guerreros para protegerlo o él mismo lograba detenerlos con una mirada hipnotizante…antes de arrojarles una daga que irrevocablemente se clavaba en su corazón._

**_O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O_**

_El aire fresco pareció revivir a la princesa que parpadeó pesadamente._

_**- ¿Qué… qué sucedió** – preguntó sakura levantando el rostro._

_Su respuesta fue encontrarse con un par de ojos marones intensos_

**_- Sucede que eres mi prisionera, que me perteneces princesa._**

_Sakurase percató de que estaba en los brazos de ese extraño hombre y saltó de sus brazos._

_**- ¿Quién eres?** – preguntó sakura retrocediendo en sus pasos._

_**- ¿Acaso no has escuchado de mi? ****¿Es que no te has enterado de que soy el nuevo rey de estas tierras? **_

_La joven tragó en seco. ¡Era él! no… no podía créelo era el _

_**- Por tu mirada sé que me has reconocido. Estoy a tus pies** – dijo Shaoran con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz._

_**- ¡Princesa, huya! – **grito uno de sus soldados._

_Sakura volvió el rostro para ver uno de sus soldados correr hacia Shaoran con espada en la mano. Él también lo notó y sin alterarse esperó que se acercara para lanzarle un puñal. Un rictus de dolor se dibujó en el rostro del hombre que cayó a los pies de sakura_

_**- ¡No, no!** – gritó sakura con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas._

_**- Vámonos "pequeña"** – dijo Shaoran, mientras la tomaba por el brazo._

_**- ¡No!** – dijo sakura._

_Sakura echó a correr mientras Shaoran sonreía de medio lado. Se ve que la princesa era terca y eso le agradaba. La sakura corría tratando de huir, esquivando a los guerreros y sus espadas, intentado alejarse de los gritos de guerra y de dolor. Unos jinetes pasaron a su lado con rapidez y la arrojaron al suelo. Abrumada se llevó las manos hacia las orejas y adoptó una posición fetal._

"Dios, por favor…"

_Shaoran era suficientemente muy buen jinete para poder alzarla mientras el caballo pasaba a su lado. La levantó como si ella fuera una almohada de plumas y la sentó frente a la silla de montar._

_**- No tienes escapatoria** – susurró él a su oído **- No tienes adonde ir. Pequeña**_

_Sakura empezó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños pero él pareció no notarlo. Continuó cabalgando mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo._

_**- quédate quieta o te caerás** – le advirtióShaoran_

_El sonido de una explosión detuvo el ataque sakura y miró hacia atrás. Una columna de humo se levantaba en el horizonte._

_**- Dile adiós a tu precioso palacio**** Pequeña **_

_**- ¿Por qué? y no me llame "pequeña**". **Usted es un"idiota"** – preguntó ella controlando sus deseos de llorar e insultandolo._

_**- ¿Por qué?** – Repitió con crueldad y sin prestarle atencion a sus otras palabras – **Creo que la pregunta es ¿por qué no?**_

_**¡Mal nacido!** – Dijoella abofeteándolo – **¡Lo odio!**_

_Shaoran haló las riendas del caballo con tal fuerza que se encabritó y sakura cayó al suelo. Sakura sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaba y permaneció ligeramente anonadada. El rostro de Shaoran apareció muy junto al de ella y sus dedos sujetaron la barbilla femenina con fuerza mientras la levantaba para que lo mirara_

_**- Compórtate pequeña o lo lamentarás** – le advirtió Shaoran, su paciencia se estaba agotando_

_Por respuesta, sakura le escupió en el rostro. Los ojos ámbar se posaron en ella y la observaban con tal furia que sakura se preparó para que él le devolviera el golpe. Se equivocó. Lo que el Shaoran hizo fue posar los labios sobre los de ella para besarla La sintió moverse, pero la presiono más fuerte con su pecho, el beso que en un principio fue sobre los labios, brutal, doloroso y violento, se volvió suave cuando la muchacha dejó de luchar, fue entonces que Shaoran pareció enternecerse, la ira y la rabia se disipó y su boca se abrió para atrapar los labios en los de ella_

_El hombre rió contra su boca._

_**- Aprenderás a amarme****por que me perteneces **– musitó con los labios a centímetros de los femeninos._

_Sakura permaneció impasible, sosteniendo la mirada que él le daba. Siguió inmutable, aún cuando él deslizó una mano bajo su falda acariciando su muslo_

_**- tiene la piel muy suave pequeña** – dijo mientras acariciaba su pierna sin ningún recato._

_**- Lo mataré**– murmuró sakura _

_**- ¿Lo prometes?** – dijo divertido, por la reacción de la joven_

_**- Lo juro** – Dijo dirigiendo una mirada podía intimidar a cualquiera. Menos a Shaoran_

_Shaoran volvió a reír y se incorporó tomarla con fuerza del brazo para levantarla._

**_- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Debemos seguir antes de que anochezca._**

_La sostuvo de la cintura con fuerza y la subió a la silla antes de subir el y pegarla a su pecho con fuerza_

_**- Espero que cumplas tu promesa**- dijo Shaoran burlonamente junto a su oído._

_**- Los kinomoto siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas. Idiota – **el camino se había hecho largo y no se dio cuenta en que momento apoyo su cuerpo en el pecho de Shaoran. Ella estaba muy cansada y se quedo profundamente dormida._

_Shaoran sintió cuando la respiración de ella seapaciguo supo que se había quedado dormida. La pego mas a su pecho y la cubrió con su capa para que no tuviera frio._

_**O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O**_

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA que les parese mi nuevo fic. Se que deberia terminar el otro, pero se me vino esta idea a la mente y lo escribi espero que les paresca intresante y dibertido voy a tratar de actualizar rapido. Por fabor dejen un reviews con sus comentarios, agradeseria que dijeran si les gusta Ok._**

_vivan la vida segun les paresca_

_**Con mucho cariño karita de angel.**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ella Sakura Kinomoto: princesa de la casa real de Wittelsbach Eslovaquia. **__**Su padre: era el rey de Eslovaquia. **__**Su madre era: la hija consentida, del conde de Battenbeng de Hungría.**_

_**El Shaoran Li: Duque Montblanc, y rey de Austria.**__**Temido por todos los reyes y señores, cercanos a su reino.**_

_**Enemigo de los Battenbeng: desde años antes de su nacimiento. Una de las familias **__**más**__** poderosas de Hungría.**_

_**O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O**_

_Historia: ____**M**__**e perteneces**_

_Autora: ____**Karita de **__**A**__**ngel**_

_Capitulo:1___

_**- **__**¡No entiendo!**______** ¿**__**Por qué lo hiciste? **_

_No__ entendía Shaoran; había destruido el reino de Eslovaquia__, lo volvió cenizas e__n todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Cuando __pod__r__ía haberlo conseguido__ sin tener que destruirlo, se le __h__i__zo__ mas fácil quemarlo esto era algo insó__lito e__ inconcebible_

"¡Por dios! era uno de los palacios mas hermosos que había en todo el continente; acaso no había tomado eso encuentra antes de quemarlo"

_**- **____**¡**__**No**__** me importa**__________**Si**__** entiendes o no. **__**¡Yo**__** soy el rey! **__**Que te que de clara Yamasaki.**_

_Le informo __Shaoran__, el__ no estaba de humor para estar__ dando explicaciones a nadie. __No __tenia po__r que dar explicaciones a nadie._

_**- **__**Tu padre y tu hermano jamás abrían **__**hecho**__** algo tan arbitrario.**_

_E__l__ joven __que hablaba con el era aproximadamente de 20 años. Vestido muy elegante, sus ojos tenían una mirada arrogante__ y divertida. ¿__Cuando? se percato de lo que había dicho, retrocedió __Sabía__ que a Shaoran no le agradaba que lo compararan con su padre.__ El siempre tenía que hablar sin pensar._

_Luchaba__ por no perder la paciencia. Yamasaki lo exasperaba__ con todas sus estupideces__ e impertinencias__Ha__ beses tenia unas ganas inmensas de mandarlo al diablo _

_**- **__**Mi padre y mi hermano murieron hace 2 años. ¡Yo soy el rey**____** desde entonces,**__** yo mando,**__** yo doy las ordenes!**__** entiendelo de una ves **__**Yamasak**__**i.– **__estaba demasiado exasperado, fastidiado y molesto para seguir oyendo las malditas __tonterías. __Esto empezaban ha fastidiarlo, __en sus virtudes no esta incluida la paciencia _

_**- **__**Si, eso ya lo se**__–__ dijo Yamasaki, __sin darse __de cu__e__n__ta que se estaba pasando de la raya con sus insolencias – __**solo que estas mas soberbio; ahora que eres rey y el conde de Montblanc**__**o ¡No**__** hay nadie que te pare**____** ¡No respetas a nadie!! **__**–**__ informo el como si estuviera contando un chiste. E______sto__ no le agrado nada a Shaoran _

_solo fue c__onsiente de lo que había dicho.__ Cuando__ hizo contacto visual con Shaoran__ sus ojos estaba oscurecidos de rabia__; tenían un brillo extraño parecía como __si quisiera hacerlo callar de cualquier manera_

_No estaba tan equivocado__ Shaoran __tenía__ unas ganas inmensas de degollarlo y hacerlo callar de una maldita ves. __El__ odiaba __que __hablaran de su padre__ no lo soportaba__. Yamasaki se había extralimitado, __sus insolencias__ llegaron al límite como se le ocurría __compáralo con su padre, no le basto con eso sino que también cuestionar sus órdenes, su paciencia tenía un __límite_

_Lo__ único que fue capas de hacer, fue retroceder que dando con la espalda pegada a la pared, solo era consiente del filoso y afilado metal que presionaba la piel de su cuello, era tanto su miedo que hasta le parecía haber olvidado como respirar__, podía oír los latidos de su corazón estaba muy acelerado__ ,Shaoran era muy capas dejarle una marca para que no olvidara y empezara a respetar y mantener la boca serrada __Cuando estuviera con el._

_**- S**__**abes estoy perdi**__**endo la paciencia... que no tengo. **____**No**__** me va ha importar que seas mi primo **__**para acerté callar por las buenas o por las malas… **__**lo entendiste Yamasaki. ¡Sierra el pico por una maldita ves!**__** – **__Advirtió __presiona__ndo __un poco más la daga en el cuello__ de su acompañante. __El__ no __tenía__ pensado hacerle daño. Solo hacerlo callar._

_**- Si… si… Shao…Shaoran ya me callo**__ – __el hombre __resp__ondió, con vos entrecortada, respiraba agitadamente y se hundía mas en la pa__red como tratando de traspasarla__ para escapar. __No__ tenia __ánimos de ser degollado; por su primo y también su rey._

_**- ¿A quien le pediste que se asiera cargo de sakura? – **__pregunto __Shaoran__ aparta__ndo__ la __daga de cuello de su primo.__ Tratando de recuperar la calma._

_**- **__**¡**__**no lo se**____ – respondió el – __**eriol debe de saber ¿quien se hace cargo de ella? **______**¡**__**yo no tengo ni idea en que parte del palacio la tienes**__**! –**__dijo el__sin__ ánimos._

_**O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O**_

_**- ¡Ábranme ¡Déjenme salir! **_

_Sakura pateaba y golpeaba la puerta del cuarto donde la habían encerrado. Cuando despertó se encontraba en esa alcoba intento abrir barias beses pero no pudo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cansada se dejó caer en el suelo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado al palacio de los Li pero debía ser bastante._

_**- Me las va a pagar **__–dijo ella molesta_

_Con enojo recordó cómo Li, la había besado a la fuerza y el atrevimiento que tuvo al acariciar su pierna. Estaba segura que lo habría matado de haber tenido una daga en su mano. Unos pasos tras la puerta la pusieron en alerta y se levantó para enfrentar a su captor. Escuchó el cerrojo girar y se adelantó._

_La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer alta de cabello muy negro, ojos violetas y labios muy rojos. Ella prácticamente empujó a sakura. La jovencita la miró con sorpresa._

_**- Así que tú eres la princesa kinomoto**__ – dijo en tono de un tanto burlón._

_**- ¿Y quien eres tú? – **__pregunto con su altanería usual para las personas que no conocia.___

_**- Tú mejor amiga…o tu peor enemigo, depende del hombre en el que te fijes.**_

_Esto la confundida y en el rosto de sakura se podía notar, mientras que la mujer sonreía._

_**- **__**No serás competencia**__ – dijo mirándola fijamente – __**tu cuerpo no es el de una mujer totalmente todavía tienes rasgos infantiles**_

_**- ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así**__? –reclamo sakura con enfado._

_Inesperadamente, una mano cruzó su rostro._

_**- **__**Soy Meinling, doctora del rey, una muy buena amiga y la esposa de uno de sus mejore amigos y tú eres la princesa de un reino inexistente **__– dijo agarrándola del bazo con fuerza del brazo – __**así que puedo hablarte como se me antoje.**_

_Al oír esto bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada. __Meinling__ sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado de su discurso y no estaba preparada para la bofetada que la princesa le devolvió._

_**- **__**¡**__**Púdrase en el infierno,**____** Poder ser la princesa de un reino inexistente…pero me respeta.**_

_Meinling __entrecerró los ojos y la miró con fijeza. La verdad es que había esperado que la muchacha fuera sumisa y tímida, alguien quien ella pudiera manejar a su antojo, pero sakura acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios._

_**- Muy bien, princesa kinomoto, dejemos de jugar. Necesito que me acompañes. Me han encomendado la tarea de prepararte para Shaoran y debo hacerlo antes de que él quiera verte**__ – __Meinling __golpeó la puerta con su mano y esta se abrió para dar paso a unas mujeres. Por su vestimenta, sakura dedujo que eran sirvientas._

_**-**__**El baño está listo señora Meinling **__– dijo la primera._

_**- Acompáñenos princesa**__ – dijo la segunda – __**Debe preparase para el rey.**_

_**-¡No ¡De ninguna manera! – **__eso de preparase para el rey no sonaba muy bien para ella_

_Las mujeres se acercaron a sakura pero ella las empujó y atravesó la puerta. Meinling sacudió la cabeza mientras ellas se levantaban para perseguirla. El corazón de sakura palpitaba con fuerza mientras corría por el largo pasillo, esperando que nadie se apareciera en su camino. Una puerta apareció frente a ella y la empujó. Ella se encontró en un jardín hermoso, que en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado recorrer, pero que ahora parecía ser un laberinto._

_Las sirvientas lograron alcanzarla y la tomaron por los brazos. Sakura se debatía cuando__ Meinling__ apareció frente a ella y la empujó. La joven cayó dándose un golpe muy fuerte. Se levanto casi enseguida y tomó una bocanada de aire._

_**- Espero que eso te enseñe una lección, niña. ¡Tómenla con fuerza! No tenemos tiempo que perder. No me gusta que dar mal con mis tareas.**_

_**O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O**_

_**- A mí si me vas a decir ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **_

_Shaoran se detuvo en sus pasos y se volvió hacia donde la hablaba. Su mirada marón destelló ante la osadía de la pregunta pero eriol Hiragiizawa inmuto. Como consejero de Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas miradas, particularmente cuando daba una opinión contraria o cuestionaba cualquier decisión del rey._

_**- No me vas a contestar ¿Por qué lo hiciste ¡Ha… yo no soy Yamasaki!**__ – dijo el hombre para hacerle entender que el no se asusta con sus arranques de rabia._

_**- Entiendo que estés encaprichado con ella y ¿por eso prácticamente obligaste a sus consejeros a comprometerla contigo? Pero ¿por que demonios destruiste su reino?, si lo podías conseguir por las buenas.**_

_**- ¿Por qué, no?**__ – respondió con una sonrisa sínica._

_**- Esperaba una respuesta más inteligente de tu parte, Shao…**_

_**- No me llames así. ¿Quieres una respuesta? tela doy, pero después ¡me dejas en paz!; cuando hable con los consejeros de ellas para que la comprometieran conmigo, los obligue a que una doncella de mi total confianza; se fuera a cuidar de ella en estos últimos 2 años todos los informes eran normales. Hasta que hablo de alquilen que visitaba mucho el reino; decidí informarme mejor y me dijeron que ellos se querían comprom**__**eter**__**, ya que ella no sabe que esta comprometida conmigo. Yo como todo hombre en su sano juicio ¡cuido lo que me perteneces!**__ – replicó Li con su mirada sínica y una risa maquiavélica._

_**- Si eso lo entiendo ¿pero Por qué? echar por la borda mis negociaciones, Shaoran.**_

_**- ¿Qué importa?**__ – Se encogió de hombros – __**Ya no tendrás que negociar porque no hay con quien hacerlo. He resuelto el problema. Las tierras son **__**de los**__** Li; tal como siempre debió ser. Ahora habrá paz.**_

_**- ¿Paz ¿Estás bromeando? No me extrañaría que algunos de nuestros vecinos se vuelvan en tu contra al enterarse que has raptado a la princesa kinomoto por dios y ¿si tiene mas familia?**_

_**- No tiene a nadie solo me tiene a mi. Me temen demasiado. Además, ella es mi prometida así que técnicamente no es un rapto.**_

_**- ¡No entiendo! Lo hiciste por celo. **_

_**- No necesitas entenderlo. ¿Cuando tú? Prácticamente te robaste a Tomoyo – **__dijo volviéndose hacia él__** – y nadie te lo replico.**_

_**- Eso era diferente su familia jamás la dejaría que se casara conmigo, y Tomoyo no era una princesa**__. – dijo molesto, lo de el y Tomoyo era diferente ellos si se quería._

_**¿Illa**__** le dijiste**____ – pregunto eriol cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. No quería hablar de el y de Tomoyo._

_**- No... ¿Dónde está? **_

_**- Con Meinling.**_

_Los ojos marones volvieron a relampaguear._

_**- Tomoyo salió**__ – dijo eriol a sabiendas de lo que Shaoran estaba pensando._

_**Iré a "**__**¡**__**rescatarla!"**____ – fue su respuesta._

_**- Te aconsejo que te cambies**__ – dijo mirando su ropa ensangrentada y desgastadas – __**No creo que quieras asustarla más.**_

_**Ella no está asustada. Se enfrentó a mi ¿sabes?**__ – El sonrió – __**Juró matarme.**_

_**- Y bueno ¿qué esperabas? Acabas de destruir su reino. Yo haría lo mismo.**_

_**- Entonces, es un suerte que no tengas uno, eriol. Odiaría enfrentarte.**_

_Shaoran arrojó su espada hacia su consejero._

_**- Haz que la limpien y dile a Naoko que prepare mi ropa mientras me baño.**_

_**- Claro.**_

_**- Y asegúrate de que Meinling no haga de las suyas.**_

_**O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O**_

_**- ¿Cómo esta la joven?**_

_**- Bien. –**__respondió Meinling_

_**¿S**__**egura?... Escuché que se te escapó**____** – **__se burlo de ella, se le avía escapado una muchachita._

_**- Le hice creer que podría escaparse. La muchacha está en la habitación, tal cual me ordenaste,**____**eri**__**, no te burles **__**–**____respondió fastidiada por las payasada de el___

_El consejero real sabía que ella se burlaba de él. Sólo había una persona que lo llamaba así y no era precisamente ella._

_**- ¿Es esta bien?**_

_**- No me dejó **__**revisarla. **__**Demasiado arisca **__**y **__**rebelde. **__**dejemos que **__**Shaoran**__** la ponga en su sito, la revisare.**____** Aunque tal vez no quiera.**_

_**No seas **__**tan c**__**r**__**uel Meinling.**___

_**No dije nada que no sea verdad.**_

_**- Eri**__**ol**_ – _gritaron a lo lejos_

_Los dos se volvieron al escuchar la voz alegre. Una mujer de apariencia casi infantil estaba corriendo hacia él. El hombre sonrió mientras la recibía en sus brazos y __Meinling __comprobó una vez más el poder que podía tener una mujer. __Tomoyo Daidouji __era la única que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa __sincera __al estoico diplomático_.

_**- Tardaste en llegar**__** Tomi**____– le reclamó._

_**- No es mi culpa. Ese **__**cabeza**__** de buey **__**nos retrasó a todos**____– __explico ella después de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo_.

_**- ¿A quién llamas cabeza**__** de buey, piojo andante?**_

_En otras circunstancias, __eriol __le habría cortado la lengua a quien se atreviera a llamar a su hermosa esposa, pero estaba acostumbrado a que ellos se trataran como hermanos burlones._

_**- ¿Por qué se tardaron**__ – __preguntó __Meinling __r__odeando el cuello de su esposo con los brazos._

_Yukito __le dio un beso apasionado que turbó a la joven. __Mientras__ eriol __besó__ la __frente__ de su esposa_

_**- Nos d**__**etuvimos a comer **__**–**_ _explicó Yuki __respondiendo la pregunta de su esposa._

_**- Y Yukito**__** pidió todos los platillos especiales. ¡Se tardaron horas en servir!**_ – _se quejó._

_**- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?**_ – _preguntó __Yukito_.

_Meinling y eriol __intercambiaron miradas._

_**- ¿**__**Así de interesante **____**¿Qué sucedió?"**_– _preguntó la jovencita._

_**- Shaoran **__**se tomó el reino de los**__** Ki**__**nomoto**___

_**¡No puede ser!**_ – _Protestó Yukito_ – _**¿Me perdí la diversión?**_

_**- Y la princesa **__**Kinomoto **__**está aquí**_ – _añadió Meinling_ _**– Es más, Shaoran esta con ella**___

_Cuando Meinling termino de hablar, quedo de piedra, al ver la palidez en el rostro de Tomoyo, parecía como si le hubieran dicho una atrocidad, estaba como show._

_Eriol la sostuvo fuerte la sintió prácticamente a punto de caer. Esto lo asusto__ así que la __zarandeo__ fuerte para que reaccionara. __Cuando__lo his__o sus ojos estaban cristalinos y solo fue capas de decir: _

_**- Mi**__**… mi **__**prima **__**¿**__**esta aquí**____– __dijo con vos entre cortada__-_

_Ahora eran los otros tres presentes quemes creían haber escuchado mal._

_**- ¿Qué?**__** dijiste preciosa**_ – _pregunto dudoso eriol. _

_**- Que**____** sakura **__**¿**__**esta aquí**__**? – **__Habla__ como si no lo creyera, pero al ver las caras de asombro decido explicarle __**–**__** Saku es mi prima, **______**hija**__** de mi **__**tía **____**Nadeshiko.**_ – _Informo_– _**No solo destruyeron su reino si no que se metieron con la niña de los ojos de mi abuelo. – **__dijo entre horrorizada y pasmada__** – Si lo que yo hice al fugarme contigo eriol estuvo apunto de desatar una gu**__**er**__**ra... esto la desataría **__– dijo en un susurro._

* * *

Hola tenemos el primer capitulo este capitulo se basa en: explicasiones y aclaracion de dudas, si prestaron atencion en la lectura ,ya se harán una idea de en donde se conosieron shaoran y sakura.

Adelantos del proximo capitulo: les puedo adelantra que mas de uno se llevara un golpe bajo (imaginense quien), tomoyo toma ciertas deciciones, que algunos veran mal y otros veran bien, un nuevo intento de escapar del castillo, trae sus consecuencias.

Perdonen la tardanza pero no fue mi culpa, si no de mi cpu, sugerencias , criticas, correcciones, dudas, entre otras, las pueden enviar a mi msn o dejar un reviews, si lo envian a mi coreo, pueden dejar su msn, coreo o como le llamen, para yo poder contestarles si quieren porsupuesto. por ultimo muchas gracis por leer la historia

**karita de angel**

__________


End file.
